


Focal Fetish

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a tease and what goes around comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focal Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [LuciferxDamien](http://luciferxdamien.livejournal.com/) (ToInsanitysEnd)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bruce Wayne. Or Clark Kent, and neither does DC Comics it would seem at the moment!  
>  **Author’s Note:** Holy gay porn, Batman! This thing ended up long…  
>  **Prompt:** For the [World's Finest](http://worlds-finest.livejournal.com/) LiveJournal community's 5th birthday. Written for Anonymous’ prompt: _Bruce loves wearing Clark’s glasses during sex._  
>  **Warnings:** Porn. Straight up porn. Sliiight traces of BDSM, just to be on the safe side.  
>  **Fandom:** Superman/Batman – Comicverse

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Gimme those,” Bruce demanded between hurried kisses. Clark tried to push away, but Bruce wouldn’t let him, yanking on cheap tweed lapels for another messy kiss. Glasses bumped against Bruce’s nose, Clark chuckling softly. 

“I can’t if you don’t let me, Bruce…” Clark whispered against kiss swollen lips. He caressed Bruce’s cheek, attempting to slow things down enough to pull away. 

Clark was too slow and Bruce let out a huff, breaking the kiss so he could take the big, dorky glasses off the reporter. Bright blue eyes gave him that pleading look as Bruce glared back slightly. “You were too slow,” he said, slipping Clark’s glasses on. 

“You always say that,” Clark replied. He leaned in for another kiss, but Bruce gave him a shove toward the bed. 

“Get rid of the jacket and sit down,” Bruce demanded, Clark giving him a knowing snort and shake of his head. 

“Yes, my demanding little Bat.” 

Bruce’s eye twitched slightly, but he ignored it, watching through Kryptonian lenses as the cheap tweed jacket slipped down Clark’s broad, strong shoulders. He walked up behind the slightly taller man, planting kisses on Clark’s neck, fumbling with the reporter’s blue tie, not letting him sit down like he’d just commanded. The glasses dug into the bridge of his nose, but he didn’t care as Clark gave a low moan that rumbled through Bruce’s chest. 

“Nnn… Bruce…” Clark moaned again. 

Bruce ground his hard, trapped cock against Clark’s ass, playing with the journalist’s nipples through his white dress-shirt. He deftly undid the first three buttons on Clark’s shirt, then spun the reporter around and pushed him onto the side of the bed. 

Clark looked up, his blazingly blue eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. Bruce licked his lips, taking Clark’s head in both hands as he kissed him on the lips. “Open your legs…” Bruce said, barely above a whisper. 

Tweed-clad thighs spread, rustling against the silk sheets and Bruce kneeled on one knee between muscular legs. Bruce nudged forward pressing his knee against Clark’s hard-on as they kissed again. He planted open-mouthed kisses along Clark’s lips, moving down his strong jaw, to his neck and finally to his collar bone. Clark’s head tilted back, giving Bruce enough room to suck on the reporter’s Adam’s apple. A moan reverberated against Bruce’s lips, a steely hand gripping the knee he had pressing up against Clark’s cock. 

Bruce slid his tongue down to Clark’s chest, the shirt preventing him for going any further. He undid two more buttons, kissing what he’d just exposed, sucking on Clark’s chest knowing full-well he couldn’t leave a single mark. The hand on his knee twitched and Bruce stopped kissing the bronzed chest, moving up to suckle on Clark’s earlobe for half a second. 

“Bruce…” Bruce took Clark’s head in both hands again and kissed him, silencing anything else the man had to say. Clark bucked against his knee and Bruce pulled away, standing up. He tilted Clark’s head back to look at how flushed those Kryptonian cheeks were now. 

With a smirk, he let go of the journalist’s face, nudging at Clark’s knees. “Wider,” Bruce said softly, almost afraid that Clark was too dazed to hear him until he heard rustling again. He adjusted the glasses and jerked his tie until the knot came loose, dropping the silky thing to the floor before Bruce slipped to his knees, nuzzling at Clark’s erection through the tweed slacks. Bruce grabbed himself through his tailored slacks, easing the pressure just enough to allow him to give Clark his full attention. 

Clark’s hips surged forward, hands twisted in the silk sheets as Bruce put a hand to his stomach and pushed him back slightly. He looked up through the glasses, smirking as Clark bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes. Bruce opened the belt and quickly unzipped the tweed slacks, but Clark was still restrained by his tighty-whiteys, which had a growing wet spot. 

Bruce mouthed the wet spot while tugging the slacks and briefs down until Clark’s cock sprang free. He ran his hands up stalwart thighs, clawing at the cheap tweed and forcing them wider apart. Bruce reached inside the briefs, pulling Clark’s hefty balls out to play with them first like he usually did. Clark let out a strangled moan, Bruce looking up as he licked Clark’s left ball. 

“G-god… my glasses on you…” 

“I know,” Bruce said with superiority, taking Clark’s straining cock in his hand while he continued to lap at his balls. He peeled Clark’s foreskin back, a fresh drop of pre-cum leaking out to roll over Bruce’s fingers. Clark bucked, his breath hitching as Bruce slowly began stroking him, pushing the foreskin up and down. 

“Nnn… Don’t-don’t tease…” Clark said, but Bruce didn’t change his pace, instead he moved to play with the right ball. He took it into his mouth, sucking and nipping only because he knew it couldn’t hurt Clark. 

“Goddamnit, Bruce!” Clark grabbed at the hand Bruce had on his thigh, short fingernails digging in just enough to hurt. 

“All right, all right…” Bruce said, not bothering to hide his amused smirk. More pre-cum had dribbled over Bruce’s fingers, so he licked them off first, teasing Clark just a little bit more before he took the head into his mouth. He pushed the foreskin all the way up, swirling his tongue around Clark’s head before swallowing half of the reporter. 

“Aaah!” The clenching and unclenching of Clark’s fingers in the sheets caught Bruce’s gaze while be bobbed his head. “M-more…” Clark gasped out. Bruce moved closer to the bed and spread his legs wider to take the pressure off his restrained cock and mildly aching knees. 

Bruce grabbed the bronzed hand that was on top of his and guided it to the back of his head, effectively telling Clark that if he wanted more, he should take it. Tentative fingers thread through Bruce’s hair, and he knew that Clark was going to need some encouragement. He dragged his teeth from the middle of Clark’s cock all the way to the tip, biting at the foreskin. 

“Ba-bastard…” Clark said shakily, pushing Bruce down, but only enough for him to suck on the head. “No-no more teeth or I’ll…” he trailed off. 

Bruce pulled off Clark’s cock with a loud pop and gripped the base. “Or you’ll blow sooner than you want?” he teased, lapping at the head for half a second before he was forced down, Clark finally taking what he wanted. With practiced ease, Bruce let himself be throat fucked with shallow, sharp thrusts. He moved both hands to Clark’s thighs, gripping the tweedy slacks as he gave over all his control. 

“Mmm…” Bruce moaned around the thick cock, the vibration making Clark hiss and thrust faster causing him to gag a few times, Clark instantly slowing down until he could find his rhythm again. Bruce always loved that caring, overly concerned part of Clark. 

The grip on the back of Bruce’s head tightened, Clark using his hair to move him as he slowed his thrusting. Bruce groaned, tasting Kryptonian-sweet pre-cum every time he was dragged back to the tip of Clark’s cock. 

“Fuck…” Clark cursed, shoving Bruce down roughly. Bruce gagged hard, eyes watering slightly and fingers digging into steely thighs as he looked up at Clark, the glasses smashing against his long eyelashes. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, Bruce… I-I didn’t mean to…” 

Bruce blinked away the blurriness, pushing the white dress-shirt out of the way so he could grip Clark’s hips. He bobbed his head back-and-forth, languidly lapping at Clark’s velvety cock as he pushed on bronzed hips to urge him to move again. Curly hair scratched at Bruce’s nose as he took all 10 inches of Clark’s cock into his throat, moaning and sucking. 

“Look-look at me!” Clark tugged on Bruce’s short hair. He looked up, having to pull back slightly so he could see through the lenses and not over the frames. Clark’s blue eyes were glassy and glazed; it wasn’t going to be long now… 

Clark bit his lip, lashes fluttering as he struggled to keep eye contact while Bruce quickly bobbed his head. Bruce gripped Clark’s big balls, fondling and pulling on them roughly to push him over the edge. With his other hand, Bruce needlessly adjusted the glasses, making sure too-blue eyes were watching while he squeezed Clark’s balls extra hard. 

“Bruce! Fuck!” Both of Clark’s hands now gripped the back of Bruce’s head, forcing him down. With some resistance, Bruce pushed back so that he could focus on the head, swirling his tongue in and out of the foreskin, using his free hand to stroke Clark hard and fast. He bit at the foreskin, sliding it back while Clark groaned and gasped above him. Bruce knew Clark was trying his hardest not to shove him down and this time he took pity, swallowing the reporter’s thick cock. 

“Haahn! Hell, oh fuck, fuck, _firusah_!” Bruce absolutely loved when he made Clark speak Kryptonian. He kept his eyes locked with those alien blues until Clark’s head shot back and hot, sweet cum gushed into Bruce’s throat. Bruce pulled back and sucked on the tip so he could taste every drop given to him while he stroked and milked Clark. 

Clark began to soften, but Bruce kept sucking and stroking, harder and harder. “No-no more, Bruce…” But he didn’t listen, instead Bruce used his teeth until Clark yanked his head back. He grinned up at the flushed Kryptonian; Bruce was always so amused that Clark could even get that sensitive after an orgasm. 

“Bastard…” Clark sighed. 

“So I’ve been told.” Bruce licked his fingers, making sure Clark was watching. 

“ _Chihkosb bikhaln_ …” 

Bruce just chuckled. “But I’m _your_ cocky bastard.” Clark leaned down like he wanted a kiss, but the next thing Bruce knew, he was flat on his back, laying horizontally in the middle of the bed, glasses askew. He edged himself onto his elbows, slightly confused until he saw Clark undressing. Bruce smirked, pulling off one of his expensive Italian shoes and tossing it in the direction of the bathroom. 

Clark smirked, shaking his head. “I bet just _one_ of your shoes costs more than I make in a week.” He got onto the bed, wonderfully naked as he eased off Bruce’s other shoe, dropping it much more gently over the side of the bed. 

“Does that mean I need to negotiate a raise for you?” Bruce said while yanking his belt open, flat on his back again. Clark was suddenly above him, mouth pressed against his in a hard kiss, hands fumbling with his fly. 

“Mmm… No raise… maybe a private office for when you visit.” Clark grinned, Bruce’s tailored slacks and boxer-briefs firmly in his grip as he slowly slid them down scarred thighs. Bruce’s cock sprang free, legs bare as Clark dropped his slacks to the floor, then pulled his socks off one at a time. 

“Haaah…” Bruce threw his head back, happy to finally have his cock free. “I-I’ll see what I can do about that.” Cold air ghosted over Bruce’s legs, making him shiver until Clark was above him, warm and back to unbutton his shirt just as slowly as he had with the slacks. “Your turn to tease?” Bruce asked, eyes already half-lidded. 

“What comes around goes around, Bruce…” Clark leaned down, sucking on Bruce’s collar bone hard enough to leave a hickey. Bruce was pulled up, Clark quickly taking his silk shirt off, both of them naked against each other now. Clark gently laid Bruce down again, the inhumanly warm mouth never leaving his chest. 

Bruce wound a hand through Clark’s hair, urging him to move further down, but it was very difficult, impossible really, to force a determined Kryptonian off his intended path, unless he let himself be forced. A wonderfully hot mouth latched onto one of Bruce’s nipples, making him buck with a groan. This Kryptonian had no intention of letting himself be forced… 

Dull nails scraped against Bruce’s other nipple; if Clark wanted to tease, he’d let him tease, Bruce could resist. For awhile, at least. But dear god, please don’t let it be a long while… 

Pre-cum leaked from Bruce’s cock as something hard rubbed against his thigh; Clark was ready to go again, and Bruce could only hope that he didn’t want to engage in hour-long foreplay. “C-Clark…” Bruce tugged on Clark’s hair, but he didn’t budge, and instead he felt teeth on his nipple. 

“Please, Clark…” Bruce gasped, not caring that he was begging. Clark just laughed against his chest and pinched him hard, hard enough that Bruce cried out, back arching. “Now who’s the bastard…” he muttered, but that just earned him another pinch and a nip. “Hnnt…” 

Bruce was tempted to wrap his legs around Clark’s hips, but he settled for bucking up against the warmer man, taking any friction he could get on his cock. Clark, in turn, slowly ground his length against one of his scarred thighs, taking more pleasure in the teasing than Bruce would have liked; it was Bruce’s job to be the tease… 

So, tease he shall… Bruce started sucking on his fingertips, untangling his hand from Clark’s hair so he could play with the glasses, making all sorts of little moans and gasps. Clark stopped sucking, looking up with the most adorably confused look that Bruce had ever seen. “Fuck me…” he breathed out, pushing the glasses up with his middle finger. 

“Always in control…” Clark muttered, moving away. Bruce watched him dig in the nightstand, still sucking on one of his fingers until Clark got back, wasting no time as he flipped the cap open. The tropical scent of coconut filled the air, Bruce instantly knowing it was one of their warming lubricants. 

Clark spread Bruce’s legs, kneeling between them with a smirk. Bruce jumped, startled as a few cold drops of lube hit his stomach. “Why aren’t warming lubes ever warm!” Bruce complained and Clark bowed his head, blowing on the lube until it was warm. 

“Better?” Clark asked, coating his fingers and breathing on them to warm the lube. Bruce nodded, then sighed softly, opening his legs as far as he could. “Oh you really want this…” Clark whispered, teasing at Bruce’s perineum and balls with slick fingers. 

“Nn…” Bruce bucked his hips up, trying to get Clark’s fingers where he wanted them. He loved wearing the glasses during sex, but in turn, Clark would take special care to tease him. Bruce smirked to himself; maybe that’s why he enjoyed wearing them so much. 

A slick finger slipped inside and Bruce let out a startled gasp. Just as quickly as Clark had pushed it in, he took his finger out, instead massaging Bruce’s perineum. Clark stopped just long enough to coat his other fingers, then he set forth to use both hands. Fingertips pushed in only to pull out half a second later, torturing Bruce, giving him barely enough time to enjoy the pressure and heat while Clark massaged his perineum with his other hand. 

Bruce dug his heels into the mattress, back arching off the bed. He bucked against Clark, rolling his hips, anything to get more contact. “Fuck, Clark!” Bruce didn’t know if he wanted more or less as he threw his arms above his head, clawing at the silk sheets. Clark stopped and Bruce knew what he wanted. “Don’t stop, damnit!” 

Clark smirked, pressing against Bruce’s perineum harder. “Doesn’t that just drive you crazy?” 

Bruce quit squirming to glare at Clark. “You know damn well what tha-that does to me!” A finger pushed in again, Bruce giving a low groan as he expected it to leave after a fleeting moment, but this time Clark pushed in all the way. Clark massaged circles around Bruce’s perineum with his thumb, keeping up the stimulation as he slowly fingered him. Clark’s big, warm hand fondled his sac, squeezing his balls until Bruce felt pre-cum leaking from his cock. If Clark was attempting to drive him mad, he was succeeding. 

“Hah… aah!” Another finger pushed inside Bruce, both of them fucking and stretching him. Clark kept up the massage and Bruce tossed his head from side-to-side, the glasses making little clinking noises. He stretched his body out, grabbing as high above his head as he could, breath coming in sharp gasps while Clark teased and tormented him. 

“You look so sexy like that Bruce, body tense, arms above your head…” Clark inserted a third finger, spreading them apart, Bruce feeling the sharp burn of being stretched. 

“Hnnt…” Bruce grabbed his cock, letting out a long moan as he slowly stroked himself. His pinky brushed against warm fingers on every down stroke, Clark squeezing his balls in time with Bruce’s hand. 

Clark batted his hand away from his cock, but Bruce just grabbed himself again, needing the friction. Bruce stroked his cock faster, long fingers touching his prostate, his balls being played with… “Clark… I’m gonna…” he groaned, mouth open and eyes half-lidded. Bruce felt his stomach starting to get tight and Clark instantly pulled his fingers out half-way, only teasing at his entrance. Clark swatted his hand away again, this time grabbing his wrist so he couldn’t touch himself anymore. 

“I don’t think so, Bruce… You’re not coming yet.” Bruce glared, lifting his hips to thrust against Clark’s fingers, trying to make them hit his prostate again. Clark sighed heavily, letting go of Bruce’s wrist to pin his hips to the bed. “Quit squirming or I’m tying you up!” Long fingers continued to stretch Bruce, but they hardly pressed inside at all, just stretching the tight ring of muscle. 

Bruce couldn’t take it anymore and with his head turned to the side, only able to see under the frames of the glasses as they’d been thrown around in his thrashing, he looked right into Clark’s eyes, dark blue with tantalizing lust, “F-fuck me, Clark. _Pxlahehm_!” 

“Well you did say _please_ ,” Clark taunted, pulling his three fingers out. Bruce groaned at the loss, but he heard the click of the lube bottle, smelling more coconut. “Relax Bruce…” 

“Not fucking likely,” he responded, grabbing the sheets at his sides with both hands. Clark smiled, reaching up to him to adjust the glasses so Bruce could see through them properly. He watched as Clark stroked himself for a long minute, making sure every inch was slick and ready. 

“Clar-k…” Bruce’s voice hitched, feeling Clark’s hot cock pressing into his ass. He clenched, but Clark knew his body well, rubbing the insides of his thighs to get him to relax enough. 

“Relax, relax…” Clark whispered, planting kisses on Bruce’s scarred collar bone. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s shoulders, worried that he wouldn’t be able to last long with how wound up the Kryptonian managed to get him this time. He’d been stretched well, but Clark also made him extra sensitive and just a little sore. 

“Haaah…” Bruce was grabbed behind the knees, legs being pushed up and out as Clark thrust in. He hissed, burying his face in a bronzed shoulder as he felt himself filled, Clark sinking in slowly. Two shallow thrusts and his pale legs were let go, falling open on the bed, shaking slightly. 

Clark held himself up on his arms, Bruce stretched out beneath him with his eyes tightly shut. “Almost in…” Bruce’s eyes shot open as Clark gave a sharp thrust, fully inside of him now. 

“Ah… hah…” Bruce dug his fingers into invincible forearms, dragging nails down when the burning didn’t subside fast enough. “Fucking huge cock…” he ground out, eyes clenched as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

“You’re not exactly small either, Bruce…” Clark whispered in an amused tone, running his fingers through sweat-damp hair. “Just relax…” 

Bruce gasped out as Clark planted cold kisses across his collar bone and neck, using his cold breath. “Not helping!” His whole body jerked, feeling every single inch of Clark inside his ass. 

“Mmm… but does it hurt anymore?” Clark gave a shallow thrust. 

“Ahn!” Bruce yanked Clark down by his hair biting at his unbreakable lips, the glasses once again pressing into the bridge of his nose. He broke the kiss as soon as he started it, nearly glaring into Clark’s eyes. “Don’t even so much as think about teasing me again tonight, Clark,” Bruce said, using his austere Batman voice. 

“Yes, my Bat…” Clark replied in a light tone, smiling warmly which just made Bruce think he wasn’t being taken seriously. But, Clark braced himself needlessly on the mattress and pulled his hips back, thrusting back inside of him in one smooth, slow motion. 

The slow pace was just what Bruce wanted, for the moment at least. He groaned and clenched Clark’s silky hair with both hands, letting himself enjoy the slow thrusts. “Clark…” Bruce was about to ask for more, to be fucked harder, but Clark _did_ know his body so damn well… Clark’s strokes changed from slow and deep to fast and shallow, Bruce wishing he wasn’t so surprised at how well his Kryptonian could read him, fuck him. 

Bruce wrapped his legs around bronzed hips, forcing Clark in further and harder with each stroke. He was riled, he was hard, he wanted Clark to pound his ass. “Harder, Clark…” Kryptonian blues looked down at him, worried, but Bruce wasn’t going to break that easy. “You know how hard… you can fuck me, Clark.” Bruce tightened his grip in Clark’s hair, forcing them to make eye contact. 

“I know, I know… no more teasing tonight,” Clark said, thrusting just a little bit harder. 

Bruce just grinned. “I-I was going to say—” he broke off into a small moan. “You’ve never hurt me, Clark,” Bruce finished. He pulled Clark down for a kiss, but broke it a half a second later, the glasses really starting to bother the bridge of his nose. 

“Just can’t predict you, can I?” 

“And you shouldn’t tryyy!” Bruce cried out as Clark grabbed him, swiftly moving them into a sitting position. Clark stopped moving, and Bruce was actually thankful, having to readjust. He brought his knees up, settling nicely into Clark’s lap, arms wrapped around the broader man’s shoulders. Strong hands grabbed his hips, moving him up and down and Bruce leaned back, letting Clark do all the work. 

“Harder!” Bruce dug his knees into Clark’s sides, no long supported by the bed at all. Clark thrust up hard, slamming Bruce down, giving him exactly what he wanted. “Haah! Again!” Bruce got his wish, Clark changing his angle so that his prostate was hit this time. 

Bruce was pulled flush against Clark’s chest, finally being fucked hard and fast. “L-like that!” He kept his eyes locked with Clark’s leaning down to kiss him when the glasses slid down his nose. “Fucking things!” He pushed them to the top of his head, hoping they would stay out of the way while he finally got his kiss from Clark. 

Clark wrapped an arm around Bruce, the other caressing his cheek as they kissed. Bruce moaned into Clark’s mouth, hands tangled in his short hair, his stomaching clenching again. It wasn’t going to be enough; just Clark wasn’t going to be enough… 

Bruce broke away from Clark’s mouth to kiss at the hand on his cheek. “It’s not enough… I need…” Clark understood right away, moving his hand down to grab Bruce’s cock, fisting him in time with his thrusts. 

“You’re close, Bruce… kiss me!” Clark demanded. Bruce covered Clark’s mouth with his own, hardly able to slide his tongue along Clark’s with all the moaning both of them were doing. 

“You? You close?” Bruce gasped out between wet kisses. His answer was Clark tightening his grip around his waist, fucking him even harder. Bruce cried out, hot cum spurting over his chest and Clark’s. “Clark!” 

Clark buried his face in Bruce’s shoulder as he bucked his hips up as hard as he could, muffling his moans. Bruce could only moan, body listless as Clark continued to pound into him. 

“Fuck, Clark…” Bruce groaned out. 

“Hah! Aaah! Bruce!” Clark ground out Bruce’s name, thrusting erratically as he came again. 

Bruce lay limp in Clark’s arms, breathing labored and shallow, hot breath ghosting along his neck and back. He felt stuck to Clark, either that or Clark wasn’t willing to let him move, even to breathe. “Clark… Clark I can’t breathe…” 

Clark kept Bruce in his arms, moving the both of them to the head of the bed. He laid Bruce on his side, laying down next to him as they continued to huff and puff, smiling at each other. 

Long minutes passed before Bruce was able to move again, Clark regaining his composure first, snatching the sheet to cover them. He rolled on to his back, uncaring about the sticky state he was in. Clark’s glasses were still on his head, so he moved them back down to his nose, some-what surprised they weren’t dirty and smudged. 

“Mmm…” Bruce settled against the plush pile of pillows behind him, happy, satisfied and aching in the only way he found pleasurable. “That was… Clark, you can read my body so well.” 

Clark couldn’t help a little chuckle at that. “I suppose the only thing I can’t read is your mind. But I sincerely doubt _anyone_ can read your mind.” 

Bruce snorted, arms folded behind his head as he closed his eyes, more than willing to let sleep steal his mind away. “Mmm… I worked hard for that, you know.” 

“So…” 

“Hmm?” Bruce mumbled, body aching more as he stretched out like a cat, the sheet threatening to slide down to his thighs. 

“What is it with you and my glasses?” Clark asked, laying on his stomach, watching Bruce. 

Bruce got one of his ‘all-knowing’ smirks. It was about time Clark asked; he _**only**_ stole them twice a week… “They look down-right sexy on you, and on me, they have to be absolutely irresistible.” 

Clark gave a short laugh, drawing Bruce closer to him. “Sexy, cocky… and a bastard.” 

“But I’m _yours_ …” Bruce purred, settling into Clark’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Anyone know where I can find a pair of Kryptonian glasses? Mine are all steamy right now…


End file.
